


Dark star AU

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Starco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dark star butterfly AU, Death and Murder, Evil Marco, F/M, Fluff, Imaginary Friend, Lemon on chapter 13, Marco never meets the real star, Strangers to Lovers, dark star is evil but treats her citizens nice, everyone is over 18, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Meet Marco Diaz a college student with no friends and everyone bullies him for having a imaginary friend sense 3rd grade...only issue is that she is real and everyone is going to find out the hard way.





	1. Dark star butterfly is born

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited to be writing this!

Though, as the 13 hours of the child's birth came and went, Moon found herself tiredly ogling the ceeling to her room. Rough blankets were sprewn across her, sweat trickled from her forehead as the old medic came with her baby. With not much of a word, he smiled and left the room.

Moon saw her husband creep in not a minute later. He excitedly ran toward the bed and together the two glanced at the child.

She was the smallest little thing, with a sprout of bright blonde hair. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and she murmured babbles as her face twisted in a frown.

 

"Looks like she'll be like her old man. Fighting runs in the family blood ." River announced quietly, his eyes prideful. Moon smiled at him and dipped her gaze toward her daughter, the bright yellow hair sparking a name for her.

"May we call her Star? I feel like it'll very well suit her." She told River.

He grinned at her after his thoughts cleared, "Of course. She'll be a bright ball of pure energy." He joked, smilingly.

••••••••

 

Oh what fools they were to give star the wand early and train her in the ways of magic.....that suddenly turned into dark intentions.

Unknowingly to them for 13 years young star butterfly was plotting a evil plot such as framing some innocent monsters “to kill her parents and Glossaryck.”

 

As for everyone else...they would be forced to obey and now the only thing missing is a king to rule by her side,   
And she knew exactly where to find him.


	2. My imaginary friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up Marco talks to dark star in his mind

He rode his bicycle on the way home from college . His brown spikes going against the wind, he was quite irritated as he left school and didn't join his so called friends to their usual hang out. He was too irritated and fear that he might cause trouble for his friends.

As soon as he reached home, he ate his chicken dinner and went straight to his room and locked his self. He threw his self on the bed and sighed.

 

“I can feel the unravelling anger. What's wrong Marco?” A soft feminine voice spoke in his mind.

Marco always liked the company of the feminine voice that spoke to him. It put him to ease. He hasn't forgotten the night the melodic voice first spoke to him 18 years ago, It was that time when he was alone afraid in the dark and what crawled in it, until the soothing voice gave him light.

“Oh nothing just a little great time with the master of evil.” Marco would always tell her what's going on around him. He trusted her with a lot of things, he doesn't know why.

“I see... jerimey was his name, wasn't it? He does seem to have a very big ego to bring you into a boiling point.”  
He could have an image of her tilting her head.

He has never actually seen her in person but his mind created an image of a blonde haired girl in a black backless dress wearing black boots that reached her thighs.

 

 

“Let's just please change the subject. So Star, what have you been doing?” Marco often wondered where Dark Star was or what she was doing at the time being.

The same routine as always for 18 years, it never changes.But then Dark Star never did tell him what routine she was doing.

“What routine exactly?” Marco looked outside his apartment window and saw the round moon that lingered in the sky. He marvelled at it the red faint glow it held.

“Are you watching the moon?” Dark star asked changing the subject.

“Yeah, are you too?” Marco asked back smiling.

“I can see a glimpse of it from where I am. It's beautiful isn't it?” Dark Star said grinning.

 

“When can we finally meet? I hope it’s soon, because I’m miserable here!”

 

“Relax my significant other, in three days you’ll turn 19 and I’ll finally take you to live in my dimension.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I’m promise Marco, and you’ll have all the respect you deserve.” Dark star laughs bidding him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heads up Marco in this story never meets the original star


	3. A deal among the stars part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How everything began  
> Both Marco and dark star 7 years old

A young Marco angrily walks home crying from another failed attempt to make a friend....again.

 

“What’s wrong with me?”  
“I make good grades and go to school everyday. so why am I so lonely?”

 

( you’re lonely too lover boy” ) 

 

“Oh great that, angelic voice that I’m obsessed with again. First in my sleep and now when I’m awake!”

 

( don’t worry I won’t hurt. I can help you, for you see I have been watching you.” )

 

“Creepy, but I’m listening.”

 

( let’s face it you’re miserable with your life and I need a future king someday. so what do you say Marco?” )

 

“Umm you once mentioned that you’re studying magic? Like can you grant me powers of super strength? I have a long list of people that need a ass kicking.”

 

( that’s perfect Marco! My future king needs to be my equal. yes I can grant you powers beyond your dreams.  
So do we have a deal?” )

••••••

 

The next following days, weeks and years Marco is seen beating everyone twice his size with superior strength and continues to talk to dark star about their agreement on taking him away from earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a drawing of dark star on my Instagram and tumblr


	4. A promise among the stars part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars reason for the rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone thinking why Star turns evil

7 year old star stormed out of the breakfast hall and locked herself in her room...again for the 11th time.

 

“It’s not fair!” Young star tells herself screaming on the bed. “Stupid mom and dad! I don’t want to be engaged in a arrange marriage!”

“Oh come on star, Tom isn’t so bad and neither is being engaged.” Glossaryck comments eating a bowl of chocolate pudding. “Everyone in your family has been engaged in arranging marriages.”

 

“But it’s not fair Glossaryck!”

 

“Now Star, cheer up. let’s get back to your magic study lessons and I’m going to meet up with the magic High Commission for a meeting for the monster problem.”

 

••••••••

Unknowingly to everyone star, has been looking into dangerous dark magic and constantly studying nonstop.  
One night star, accidentally uses her magic to see in another dimensions and sees a young boy her age looking miserable just like she was.

 

“Poor kid, he could really use a friend.” Star says to herself looking marco in the portal.

 

Age 13 star inheritance the wand early.

Age 14 Glossaryck is found dead due to the fact he was going to tell queen moon and river that Star was planning something evil.

 

Age 15 and a half the butterfly castle is destroyed by a giant purple and black butterfly ( the spell with no name ) the king, queen and Tom are found dead and star butterfly nowhere to be found. 

 

Age 16 to 18 star makes the monster temple her new home and waits for her king to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star did all this because she was angry 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment and follow the storyline


	5. Baby nachos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star gives Marco a present

Marco waits for dark star to kidnap him in the streets as he ditches his own 19th birthday party because it was boring and sucked ass.

 

“How bad can she really be?” Marco asks himself about dark star. “Everyone says I’m crazy for listening to her and yet she has more confidence and faith in me.”  
“She could tear apart mountains with her bear hands and burn down entire villages with a single glare.”

 

( Black fog fills the streets and hears a familiar cackling female laughter) 

 

“Hello Marco, future king of Mewni.” Dark Star announces walking out of a dark portal wearing dark purple dress, black hearts on her cheeks and holding a backpack.

 

“What’s in the backpack dark star?” Marco asks watching as a small figure emerges from the backpack.

 

“It’s your very own birthday present Marco and I’ve gotten especially for you.” Dark star comments holding up the backpack.

 

“What’s that thing in your backpack?”

 

“It’s your new dragoncyle....she’s only a baby though.”

 

“Dragons aren’t real!” Marco said calmly.

 

“When why am I holding her?”

 

Thank you my dark angel! I’ll call her nachos!

 

Baby nachos growls in agreement seeing her new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby nachos is adorable.


	6. Rush for adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco wanted adventure

1 week later in dark star’s dimension.

 

He was saved when dark Star grabbed Marco and dragged him on top of a large piece of driftwood that she had grabbed on to. She hefted Marco onto it and he clutched it like a safety blanket.

"Thank you!" Marco said as he clutched the driftwood. "Oh God I was so scared, I thought something was going to come up from under me and eat me."

Star dragged herself onto the wood. It was the trunk of an enormous tree that had been floating downriver, it was big enough to sit fairly comfortably and stable enough to not roll over.

Before Star could respond to Marco she heard the sound of water crashing down and noticed how fast the river was flowing.

That's not a good sign.

No Shit.

Star looked into the distance and despaired.

"Uh oh."

Marco let out a tired sigh.

"Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Yup."

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on." Marco replied as he relaxed and began to laugh.

Star glared at him.

“We're going to die because you wanted to kill those creatures!”

 

Id like to see you try to do better!

Marcos laughter finally angered dark Star to her breaking point. "Why are you laughing?! You should be trying to figure out a way to get us out of this mess!"

 

"I'm laughing because this is everything I ever asked for." Marco replied as he caught his breath. "I always asked the powers that be to grant my life more excitement and danger. Now I've finally gotten my wish."

Dark Star didn't get a chance to respond because the current had brought them to the edge of the waterfall. Star screamed as they began to go over it but Marco simply gazed up at the sky.

 

"Whatever happens, happens." He said right before they both went over the waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the emperors new groove for the waterfall scene


	7. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hekapoo tries to convince Marco to leave Mewni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put Hekapoo in the story because I love her character

5 months later of Marco leavening earth and he’s enjoying every moment of it.

 

A lone figure is seen driving a dragoncyle crossing dimensions using a magic ring that dark star had given him.

For 5 months Marco Diaz has been living life on the edge and doing what he wished. sometimes dark star comes with him, but everyone runs away in terror because of the mad queen so Marco usually comes alone to visit Hekapoo and several of his dragoncyle riding partners.

 

( arrived at bar in Hekapoo’s dimension ) 

Marco once questioned dark star, who the the magical high Commission was.

The Magic High Commission, also called the MHC, is a council of beings and magic users from various dimensions that oversees all of the magic activity in the universe. They were established once by Glossaryck, and their headquarters is located at the Bureaucracy of Magic in an unknown dimension.

 

Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, And Rhombulus The least mature member of the Commission all killed by dark star’s demonic butterfly form when they refused to crown her as queen 7 years ago.  
The only member left is Hekapoo because dark star thought it would be funny to leave her traumatized.

 

“Hi Marco, you excited to be crowned king in three days.?” Hekapoo asked nervously.

 

“You bet Hekapoo! Dark star said there’s going to be a ceremony in my honor! Marco comments excitedly. “Food, dancing and a special surprise by star herself!”

 

“You know it’s not too late to go back to your earth home?”

 

“Earth is not my home!” Marco shouts slamming his fist on the table. “You of all people should know that!  
I thank star everyday for taking me away and giving me a real home!”

 

“You do realize you’re going to be ruling with fear Marco!” Hekapoo shouts back nearly scaring nachos. “Don’t you understand that she’s crazy and unstable!”

 

“Hekapoo....i know, I know, but she’s different around me and sees me as a equal and if it weren’t for me ,you would be dead because I begged Star to spare your life.” Marco says calmly.  
“I’ve seen the dark and good things she’s done and yet I still love her.”

 

“I see you made your choice Marco, but just so you know if you ever wish to return call me.”

 

“Thanks for the offer, but no because my place is by her side.” Marco said riding out on nachos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes dark star is a mad queen but Marco loves her


	8. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants kidnaping and family reunions.
> 
>  
> 
> Baby Mariposa and baby meteora is two years old.

1 hour later.

 

Marco arrived back at the monster temple and parks nachos in the stable and heads inside.  
Walking through the halls and sees old pictures of past queens including queen moon and a single picture of star by herself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Marco walks into the dining hall to see eclipsa, Globgor, baby meteora and dark star talking to his parents who are both tied to chairs.

Wait a minute....my parents and baby Mariposa are here, tied up and probably being emotionally tortured by star.

 

“Mom? Dad? Mariposa? What are you doing here?” Marco announced.

 

“Son? Is that really you?” Mr. Diaz calmly said. “You’re So different.”

 

“Honey, you’ve been missing for 6 months and your friends told us that they seen you being taken away by a giant purple monster butterfly!” Mis Diaz said freaking out. “We thought they were crazy at first, but then the next thing we knew we heard laughing and then we got kidnapped by a giant butterfly.”

 

“Sorry not sorry mom and dad.” Marco comments proudly. “I’m a grown man now and I’ll be ruling a kingdom soon.

 

“I say congratulations is in order don’t you think.” Eclipsa and Globgor announces happily.

 

“Yes I Perfectly agree.” Dark star comments smiling.

 

“Can we please get untied now?” Mr. and mis Diaz says .


	9. plot For murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to throw in the whole story

“So...dark Star, where’s your parents?” Angie nervously questions the young queen.

 

“Well, I killed them and sent them to burn in Hell.” Dark Star laughs. “Those fools died horribly and I made sure of it!” “The funny thing is that half of the family blood Line is a fake and after I killed them , I later found out with research that I stole information from the magical high commission.”

 

Angie drops her cup of tea trying to process the new information and the fact she’s sitting next to a serial killer and her son was in love with this monster. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dark star announces that she and Marco are going on their midnight adventures and nachos is going with them, Leaving the new arrivals with eclipsa.

——

“You know dark star, isn’t the bad person that you think.” Eclipsa says breaking the silence.

 

......

.......

 

300 years ago I was imprisoned because I fell in love with a kind hearted monster and abandoned my kingdom in order to live happy.  
I later gave birth to a hybrid and that’s when everything turned into chaos and the three of us were separated by being trapped into Crystal by rhombulus and a new heir of not royal blood was placed on the throne.

300 years later young queen moon made a deal with me   
To kill a immortal.....that deal wasn’t promised and I was still imprisoned.

Thankfully years later dark star tricked and also killing rhombulus and freeing me.  
The two of us made vow to take back the throne and everything that belongs to me.  
When we did...I didn’t want it anymore, instead I gave it to dark star and she in return found my daughter and husband.

 

“I’m sorry, but dark star is still a bad person.” Angie comments.

“Killing people and starting a family war is madness!” Mr. Diaz shouts. “ our son Marco, has to be under some evil spell! We need to rescue him now!”

 

“Which is why dark star, never told y’all that she put a spell in your tea to put you two to sleep and when y’all awake, you both will return to earth and remember nothing.” Eclipsa calmly comments siping her tea.

 

“...Wait you said the two of us?” Angie questions.

 

“Mariposa?” Mr. Diaz says.

 

“She’ll have a good future here as meteora’s adopted sister and playmate.” Eclipsa comments. “After all meteora asked for another sister and dark star granted that request.”


	10. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare sight of dark star and Marco fluff

Dark Star and Marco rode out of the city for a while. They followed the back roads until they found themselves in the forest of Certain death.

They parked the dragoncyle on the side of the road and hiked into the woods to find a particular spot.

They sat together on the grass as night came. Dark Star leaned back into her soon to be husband allowing his arms to wrap around her. Together they watched as the the stars filled the sky.

"Can you find the North Star for me?" she asked.

He nuzzled her neck. The feel of his breath on her cold skin made goosebumps rise.

"I'm holding her."

Star turned her head to find his lips with hers. She savored every last part of the intimacy they shared. Their physical closeness and the emotions flowing between them through their mind link bond. She snuggled into his arms.

 

“Thank you dark star, for letting me keep my sister.”

 

“Well you did say you wanted to see her grow up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t judge me , they are adorable


	11. God of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving Marco a sword and have him kill someone

3 days later, few hours until Marco is crown king.

 

Dark star leads Marco into a secret passageway that no one except her knew about it.

 

“Here Marco, I would like you to have another gift from me.” Dark star comments smiling. 

 

“Oh you should’t have.” Marco questions his significant other. “I haven’t gotten you anything.”

 

“Nonsense my love.” Dark Star comments opening a large stone chest and revealing a old sword. “Here is soul stealer and with this anyone can be killed including a immortal. I made it with my dark magic. Just stab and the person’s insides with quickly rotten and die instantly.”

 

“I’m honored my dark angel.” Marco accepts the sword gift.

———

“My dark king, you have accepted my gift and now you’re going to use on toffee.” Dark Star explains to Marco’s shock. “You will kill him in front of everyone after you receive the crown.”

 

“May I ask what did toffee do? He’s one of your servants and fought with you during the war of your mother.”

 

“Almost at the end of the war, toffee tried to kill me for power once.” Dark star calmly answers. “He’s been in prison under constant watch for years...until now.”

 

“I’ll accept this honor.” Marco said kneeling. “Your enemy is now my enemy. Everyone will know that this earth boy is a force to be reckoned with.”

••••••••••••

 

“Hello little star, here to recognize me as your true god— toffee didn’t get to say the rest because dark star punched him in the mouth.

 

“Guards take him out , chain him and light the torches for Marco’s ceremony!” Dark Star calmly shouts. “Come Marco, the amusing thing is that everyone excepts me to kill toffee and everyone will be shocked to see you killing him.”

 

••••••

“Funny thing is toffee, I only believe in one god and he is death.” Dark Star laugh evilly as toffee ghostly paled chained up. 

 

“Where is Mariposa and meteora?”

 

“They are out of town with eclipsa and Globgor, because I don’t wish for children to see murder.” Dark Star answers Marco. “I only kill adults and occasional teenagers ,not children.”

———

 

The audience watches as Marco puts on the golden crown and picks up soul stealer, driving the blade through toffee’s heart and everyone watches as he rots slowly into pieces.

 

—— 

“The ceremony is complete, the traitor is dead and now you’ll all rise for your new king!” Dark Star announces happily standing next to Marco. “Everyone please enjoy the feast and celebration!”

 

 

*everyone cheers for their new king*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul stealer is a sword that is possessed by dark star’s dark magic.


	12. Hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star likes to play games with Marco in her butterfly form

The Marco plowed through the lightweight debris while searching for some hint of the creature's location. On the other side of the lair, he saw the piled material stir. The creature was there.

The material shifted wherever the creature moved beneath it. It seemed to swim through the debris quickly. This was the creature's environment. The king was at a disadvantage, but he was determined to accomplish his royal task.

The movement ceased. A moment later, the king was struck from behind. The attack was superficial, but he still felt its sting. He turned quickly but only caught a glimpse of the creature's tail end disappearing under the detritus.   
The king was surprised that it was able to get behind him unnoticed. It was now masking its movements underneath the debris, leaving no sign of its location. It was able to elude him easily. Its own coloration provided camouflage in the material. The creature was toying with him. It knew it had the upper hand.

 

Stealth was not an option for him, for the creature could see heat. The king knew that he stood out in the lair like a bright beacon. To be on even footing he needed to draw the creature out into the open.

"Come out, come out, wherever you aaaare..." the king sang, trying to taunt the creature into revealing itself.

There was a heavy silence. Just for an instant the king lowered his guard. His hand dropped down into the debris.

 

Without warning, his arm was grabbed and he was quickly dragged beneath the material. Debris scattered and flew in the commotion. Disoriented, he tried to stand but his feet could not find the ground. His leg was grabbed next. The king reached out with his free hand and searched blindly for the creature's body. He was not strong enough to free himself from the creature's grip. His remaining arm and leg were soon captured by the creature's numerous grasping limbs. He was at its mercy.

 

The creature breached the surface of the material and easily hauled the helpless king out. Beating its large wings, it flew briefly, carrying him to an area piled with debris. The creature pinned him on his back with his hands above his head. A sticky resin oozed from the creature. It hardened almost instantly, binding his arms against something rigid. He was now trapped. The creature loomed over him, staring down at his face as if it were gloating in victory.

 

The king, though captured, had not yet given up. "I am here for you." he said.

The creature seemed to grin. It's glowing eyes and white teeth stood out in contrast against the creature's dark skin. It salivated with hunger.

The king trembled when he felt the creature's tongue. Teeth scraped against his skin. The king fought against his restraints. He needed to break free.

The maw of the creature opened and engulfed him. It attempted to swallow him whole. The king struggled to remain calm. But his heart raced as he witnessed the creature feasting upon him. The feeling of being devoured drove him near madness.

He tried to maintain focus. If he could free himself quickly, he would still be able to fulfill his duty before the darkness took him.

But it was already too late. The creature gorging itself on his flesh was too much. He felt his strength fade as his life force spilled from him. His spirit was consumed by the creature. His essence drained, he felt as he had been taken to the afterlife.

With its feeding ended, the creature let him fall from its slavering jaws. The king was only barely aware. The darkness began to overcome him. It would have been so easy to accept its sweet embrace.

But his royal task was not complete. He could not give in to even a little death until his duty was done.

The creature moved and began to taste and bite his neck. It still hungered.

He summoned his remaining strength. He pulled and strained against the resin binding his limbs. He heard the crackle of his bonds beginning to weaken. The creature ceased gnawing his throat.

After another try, the hard, but brittle substance gave way. Bits of the resin fell from his wrists. He wrapped his arms around the creature's body and held firmly. He bit at its neck as payback.

The creature yelped in surprise. It grabbed at him with its many limbs. Nails raked across his back.

Soon, the man had the creature on its back in the scattered soft material. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to overpower the creature. It was allowing this. He let go, sat up, and kneeled between its legs.

He paused to look at the creature. She was exotic and alluring. Dark purple skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. A pale lavender mane gathered on top of her head. Her translucent wings were folded behind her back. A pair of the creature's six arms lay at rest beside her head on either side.

Leaning over her, he reached out with both hands and intertwined their fingers. He was careful not to hurt her. While his hands held two of hers, a second pair of her hands traced the contours of his chest. Her fingers brushed his skin lightly. A third pair of her hands stroked the sides of his body. They grabbed and squeezed his backside. Her slender purple legs had wrapped themselves around his, and were pulling his body closer.

 

The creature sought comfort and security. The man knew that she needed her mate. He brought his face close and looked into the creature's glowing black heart shaped eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

 

"I'm here for you, dark Star." he said in a low, soothing voice.

She needed him. The king's duty wasn't about him. This was all for her, his queen.

"Mar… co…" she spoke.

Though her ability to think clearly had been hampered, she still recognized him. He looked at his girlfriend's face. Though some features were now fantastic and unusual, she was always beautiful to him.

The hearts on her cheeks were now the same enticing dark color as the night sky. He felt a warmth when he thought of the connection. He briefly wondered if pheromones were affecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and games


	13. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning lemon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star and Marco are both virgins just so y’all know 
> 
> I’m super nervous to write my first lemon

2 months later.

“Finally that damn wedding is over!”

 

“Is something wrong dark Star? Marco asks walking with his now officially wife.

 

“No. Just having to listen to some priest talking about loyalty, love and wedding vows.” Dark Star comments annoyed. “You and I both know how we feel without question. We have a heart and soul bonded with a mind link for over 15 years.”

 

“Are we suppose to be—

 

“You know what happens after a wedding Marco, I’m sure you heard stories. Dark star comments quietly.  
“It’s tradition in your dimension and mine, but I won’t force you to bed me tonight.”

 

“Like you said lover.” Marco comments smiling. “We’ve been mentally together, but not physically together.” 

 

“Few months ago we’ve spent roughly making out while in my butterfly form.” Dark Star comments amused. “Tonight you’re going to get the full force.”

 

•••••••••••••••••

Later that night.

 

He placed light kisses on her hands and playfully nipped at her fingers. He released the two hands he was holding as he made his way down over her belly. He fondled her thighs and bottom. Her breathing grew more and more ragged the lower he traveled.

When he reached his destination, he looked up to her face, wordlessly asking for permission. A sexy smile was the answer he sought.

 

She gasped as he began. Her hands grasped at his head. Fingers tangled themselves in his dark hair and held his head there. A pair of her hands ran themselves over her body and massaged her flesh. She cupped her breasts and pinched her sensitive nipples. Her last pair of hands clutched at the scattered purple material surrounding them, desperately trying to find a handhold to brace herself. Sounds of passion escaped her lips.

He found her delicious. She was sweet like honey, and addicting like a drug. He kept up his gentle but steady stimulation. He savored her nectar as it flowed.

Very soon, her body began to shake. His arms wrapped around her thighs as her legs gripped his head, securing him. She cried out as the feelings crested and overcame her.

After the tremors of pleasure passed, her legs relaxed and released their hold. He slowly began to make his way back up her body. When they were face to face, he kissed her and shared her taste. She caressed his head and licked his lips greedily.

"Dark Star, I- whoa!"

His words were interrupted when she suddenly rolled him onto his back and straddled him. A pair of her hands rested on his thighs and supported her weight as she sat up to display herself. With another pair of her hands she gripped his waist for control and began to grind herself against him. Her last pair of hands grabbed his. She pressed his palms against her breasts.

At first, he thought her pleasure would be enough, but he was wrong. She needed all of him.

He felt her heat and wetness. He saw the expression of need on her face. He desired her. His strength had returned. They were both ready.

She released his hands. Now free to roam, they travelled the curves of her body. He relished the feel of her warm and smooth skin.

Soon she changed position and lifted her body up slightly. With one of her lower hands, she reached down between them. She guided him as she slowly lowered herself. His hands found her hips. She bit her lip and held still when she reached the bottom.

The hot rush of sensations threatened to finish him quickly, but he pushed the feeling back down. He needed to last. He had to make sure she got the satisfaction she sought.

She groaned blissfully as she massaged her neck and ran her fingers through her lavender hair.

She started to move slowly, adjusting her position for the most pleasure. Her pace increased steadily and he began to move his hips to meet her motions.

Their bodies moved in rhythm. Grunts and moans of ecstasy filled the air. The look on her face was one of pure joy.

"YES!" They both cried out.

This was not about duty. This is what they both desired. This joining. Being one with each other. Time and space had no meaning. This was their whole Universe.

He felt the pressure building and knew he wouldn't be able to hold back again. So he ran his hand up her thigh, slid his fingers between them, and rubbed her lightly.

Suddenly, her wings fluttered open and spread wide. They began to beat rapidly. She pulled him up and held him to her bosom. She wrapped all of her arms around him. He was powerless to resist her as he felt their bodies lifting. Her calves slipped under his thighs, holding his body to hers as they rose into the air together. She threw her head back and her mouth opened to silently scream in rapture.

He felt her as she peaked and followed her over the edge. His hands gripped her hips. He held on as she continued to ride him. He buried his face between her breasts and grunted with pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut as he hissed with his own release.

"Star!..."

 

 

They were in Heaven.

 

 

Eventually, she came down from her high. Her body relaxed as they landed together softly. He pulled himself up to a sitting position to support her in his lap. His arms slid around her back beneath her black wings. Still panting heavily, she rested her head against his shoulder. They held each other quietly as their breathing steadied.

Her black wings slowly folded down behind her as they shared a tender kiss. He reclined in their embrace back into the material covering their bed and she laid her head on his chest. The thick layer of delicate blankets was very soft and comfortable. The aroma was reminiscent of cherry blossoms and chocolate . As they lay together, he stroked her tenderly, enjoying her body heat.

"I love you, dark Star." he whispered to her.

"... love… you..." she uttered faintly.

 

He smiled at her unexpected response and felt her body go limp as her breathing deepened.

 

Unknowingly to them, they ended up keeping the entire monster temple awake that night until sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a virgin but with some help of watching game of thrones for sex scenes....now I’m going to jump in a cold shower for 2 hours.


	14. Illness and old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to throw in some drama....and something special

1 and a half year later.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!” Marco shouts holding his unconscious wife while driving nachos the dragoncyle jumping into a portal leading to earth.

 

———

 

Well your probably wondering what’s going on?  
Well everything has been normal for us. Going on adventures, cuddling at night and spending time with Mariposa and meteora.....until one night.

We were all sitting down, servants included eating dinner and chatting about progress of the kingdom, how are the farmers doing. You know just normal stuff until shortly after dinner dark star started throwing up green foam.

———-

“Eclipsa take the wand, I’m going to take dark star to a earth hospital!” Marco shouts handing eclipsa the wand.  
“It’s the only way to save her!”

 

“You have a point dear Marco.” Eclipsa suggested. “the earth Medicine there will help her quicker than ours and while y’all are gone I can teach meteora a few lessons of magic.”

 

“I will pray for dark Star’s health and return.” Globgor comments.

 

“Eclipsa, Globgor find the idiot who poisoned me and tell them enjoy their last sunrise or sunset because I’m going to get them back tenfold!” Dark Star shouts before throwing up again and passing out.

————

2 hours later.

Marco watches dark star sleeping behind the glass laying in bed hooked up to a breathing machine and nurses checking on her.

 

“Well sir, you’re wife is okay.” The nurse said holding up a clipboard. “It took us a while to fix her up, but luckily she threw up most of the poison and your child of 2 months is going to live.”

 

“WHAT CHILD!” Marco questions everyone in the hallway. “I mean I’m happy for this!”

 

“Well sir, we needed a blood sample to see what kind of poison and to fix up a antidote.” The doctor suggested.   
“She can leave in two days.”

 

“Thank you. That will be all.” Marco comments thanks the doctors and nurses before they walked away.

 

——————-

“Yo Diaz, it’s been a while!” A young nurse says approaching that Marco recognized as Jackie Lynn Thomas. 

 

“Hi Jackie, didn’t know you’re a nurse.”

 

“Yeah I went to school for it and where the heck happened to you? You disappeared one day and now I barely recognized you” Jackie questions Marco. 

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t live here anymore and i needed to be with my soulmate.”

 

“Yeah that soulmate of yours? From 3rd grade to high school, everyone made fun of you for thinking you had a imaginary girlfriend that you would one day marry.” Jackie says looking at the glass window. “So is this her? She’s not human is she?”

 

“..well—-

 

“Because I saw her change and hissing at everyone as they were hooking her up to machines.” Jackie admitted. “She’s beautiful and lucky to have you. To tell the truth I was jealous of you as the years went back.”

 

“You Jealous?”

 

“Are you kidding me! She’s a queen, she’s royalty and probably had a thousand men throwing themselves at her feet growing up and now and soon to be having a baby with you!”

 

“Well old friend, you’re the one that was always hanging out with the popular people to hang out with me.” Marco said. “hey no hard feelings right? We can always get lunch once in a while and catch up?”

 

“Yeah that would be cool dude.” Jackie said walking away. “Bring your kid someday.”

 

——-

 

“IM A DADDY!” Marco shouts running outside hugging nachos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to guess the baby name?


	15. Bad dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star is dreaming of her past

lay down, contemplating everything one night (at least, you've concluded that it is indeed night in this little void of yours), you note how empty you've become. Sometimes you feel numb, other times it's just a dull, aching sadness. Your eyes burn with tears that won't shed, your hollowing insides echoing with a sharp twisting pain, and you've known this feeling your whole life, but it's never been so strong until now. Loneliness. Loneliness, because you are truly alone this time, there is nobody but you. As old as you've become, there's still the child-like ache in you for someone to come and save you from this. There's always been someone to come save you, hasn't there?

Trembling hands reach upwards for something, but there's nothing to reach for, and you too, wish you could be obliterated into nothingness.

 

 

Sometimes you don't know who to cry out to. Sometimes you don't cry out to anyone at all because how could anyone possibly hear you? You knew that this would be your fate all along, but you can't help but think that you did something wrong, that this could have been prevented. All you really know is that you really didn't want this, and you want somebody to save me, please save me from this, I'm so alone and I don't like it!

You sleep, but it doesn't help with your ever present fatigue. All you can do is sleep and waste away, and you feel pathetic, so, so pathetic because you can't bring yourself to do anything else. You dream of obscured, yet painfully vivid faces, your friends (you killed them, YOU family, I KILLED THEM) and sometimes she sees , other people that she tortured.

These dreams are all you have....but they are gone and your still here.


	16. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone may or not burn

“What in seven hells were you thinking!” Eclipsa shouts at the criminal who was a old midwife that once served the late queen moon. “You poisoned dark star and now the 2nd genocide is coming!”

 

“Star is going to be dead soon and everyone will have nothing to fear.” The midwife answers.

 

“I didn’t say she was going to be killing.” Eclipsa comments. “When a man has lost everything, nothing will stop Marco from destroying everyone!” 

 

“Trust me I’ve been there.” Globgor said fixing up some tea in the kitchen. “The magical High Commission imprisoned me for 300 years.” 

••••••••••

“Do you know what Marco is now capable of?” Eclipsa questions the women. “The dark magic that flows through him will make him do impossible things.”

 

“That boy should have not came to Mewni.”

 

“He’s not a boy, but a man with soon to be murder in his eyes.” Globgor comments walking in with the tea.

 

“So do you have any regrets?” Eclipsa asks the midwife looking at the sunset. 

 

“Long live queen moon’s memory!”


	17. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah dark star has recovered!

Two days later dark star and Marco are eating lunch in the hospital recovery room.

 

“So you’re pregnant.” Marco had replied with a faint smile, but what came next even Marco could have prepared himself for. "

“Umm Marco I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but c-could you possibly, maybe um …" Star had started to stutter so bad that Marco couldn't understand her. 

"Maybe what dark Star?" he replied very interested in what she had to say next. "Could you maybe um," she had her and on her tricep looking at the ground with a very big blush on her black hearted cheeks," lay with me until i fall asleep?" I’m still tired and I promise to tell you more later.” she finished.

 

Marco whispered, "Sure if it makes you comfortable." Just then Marco laid down on Star's hospital bed and Star had laid parallel to Marco and closed the, seemingly huge, gap between them to mere centimeters.   
Ironically enough Marco was the first to fall asleep, and in his rest Star turned to face him.   
She seemed to study his facial features even more than usual after everything that has happened. Marco in his unconscious state then wrapped his arms around her waist. After he had done that dark Star hunkered down a little and pressed her head against his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

 

1 week later of recovery.

 

When the soon to be family had gotten home, to Mewni the two adults were exhausted from dancing their dance of love and exploring the town of echo creek.

 

“When we get home, the person who poisoned me is going to be burned alive.” Dark Star comments as Marco Agreed. 

 

———

 

They both had decided to go to sleep early. After dinner of Marco's home cooking because dark star didn’t trust the cooks just yet, they decided to go to sleep and began to get ready for bed. 

Marco slept in pajama pants, while Star slept dress like, well a queen, wearing a long-ish nightgown, but tonight she decided to dress differently. She decided to dress like Marco but instead of being shirtless she wore one of Marco's favorite shirts from earth.

What is with woman and wearing a man's clothes? Marco had thought to himself as dark Star got into bed next to him and snuggled up and purring to him again. The young lovers falling asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute sleeping


	18. Early memories

It's generally expected that the birth of a baby is cause for celebration. Mewni was no exception.

And for the most part, everyone was happy. The shouts of "It's a girl! It's a princess!" could be heard all over the kingdom; Moon could hear them out her window as she lay exhausted but happy with her child in her arms.

And of course nobody was happier than Moon and River. Moon's shock upon seeing the baby lasted only half a second before it was overtaken with a surge of joy and motherly instinct. She'd held the newborn close, stroking the soft locks of gold hair she already had, whispering "Nothing bad will ever happen to you. I won't let it, my star."

 

She found herself repeating the words later, with a tinge of righteous anger, after the Magic High Commission had seen the baby...and had promptly recoiled, exclaiming in shock and horror.

 

 

"Did you see it?" Omnitraxus whispered as they all stood outside the royal chambers. River and the midwife had unceremoniously shoved them out after their reaction to the princess, declaring that Moon and little Star needed rest and quiet and to not deal with such a commotion right now. That they were being ridiculous.

They were forced to disagree.

"I did," Hekapoo whispered back, face ashen.

"She has covered in black magic!” Rhombulus added, twisting his snakes around each other, eyes going small.

"Did anyone see her eyes-?"

"She opened them at Lekmet. Lekmet, were they-?"

Lekmet bleated numbly.

"Purple, they turned purple for a moment." Hekapoo whispered, equally numb. "Like-"

"Let's not panic," said Omnitraxus. "Black magic and eyes can changing, you know I remember a princess born with black hair that turned pink before her third month. Maybe this is nothing."

 

 

4 months later, nothing had changed. Star had her mother's hair texture, bangs like her mother and father... but in coloration, her hair and eyes were blue , but once in a while they flash purple just like Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness's.

It was clearly a bad omen.

Something was wrong, something had to be done.

 

 

"Your Majesty," Hekapoo began, holding her hands out palm-up. "You met with... with the Queen of Darkness. There's a possibility that her dark magic could have corrupted your own, and is manifesting in-"

"That's enough!" Moon snapped, holding Star close. "Star is not corrupted or tainted!"

"Of course, that's not what we're saying!" Hekapoo said hastily, even though that had been exactly what she'd said. "The princess is...wonderful, adorable," she added. The words came out like they tasted bitter in her mouth. "But she looks so much like- It's a possibility worth looking into, we should bring in someone - an oracle, a soothsayer - to purge the dark magic out of her-"

"Oh, for pie and corn sake!" River sat up straighter, brow furrowed. A rare display of anger from the normally jovial king. "There is nothing wrong with our shooting star. Quite frankly, I think this entire conversation is ridiculous - you're all jumping to conclusions based on hair color, black magic and evil spells of all things!"

"Eye color that the evil queen had," Rhombulus helpfully pointed out.

"Neither of you have evil in your eyes," Omnitraxus added. "Not these shades."

 

River looked exasperated, another rarity for him.

"Star just happens to look like this, there is no sinister reason for it." Moon comments tiredly.

 

In her mother's lap, Star babbled happily, stretching her fat little arms out towards her audience.

The Magic High Commission took a step back.

 

"You're afraid of a baby," Moon finished, her tone tinged with exasperation and sadness. "You're being ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with Star, she isn't going to turn out like her."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty...you don't know that," Hekapoo said.

"And neither do you," River said coldly.

 

Star, finally sensing the atmosphere in the room, looked at her father in distress, her happy babbles turning into whimpers. She reached up, chubby hands grabbing at thin air until River took her form her mother's lap and onto his. Star promptly grabbed a fistful of his beard and shoved it into her mouth.

"The only danger she poses is to someone's hair," Moon said. "You're all panicking over nothing. This meeting is over."

"But-"

"This. Meeting. Is. Over."

•••••••••••• ( flashback ended)

 

“You didn’t have to kill them you know.” The midwife said tied up to a post in the middle of the woods.

 

“You think I wanted to?” Dark star said rolling her eyes.   
The way they treated me. The way my mother always threatened to send me to Sant Olga’s and make me a perfect princess. Forbidden me to hang out with my friends and sending me to my room without dinner because I talked back to her.”

 

“You misbehaved.”

 

“I was a child damn it!” Dark Star shouts. “I was having fun, terrorizing other kids with dead zombie rats and unleashing unicorns that trampled Mewni people to death.”

 

“Those were very interesting stories dark star.” Marco smiling evilly.

 

“See! This boy is now a crazy man!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Dark star shouts annoyed as she grabs the old midwife by the throat, dragging her off to the woods   
And lighting the forest of death on fire. “Now I can raise my children in safety.”

 

( midwife screaming)

—————-

 

Meanwhile with eclipsa and Globgor.

 

“So kids who wants marshmallows and chocolate?” Eclipsa suggested to meteora and Mariposa.

 

“Me me , me me!”

 

“I believe mr. Marco called them s’mores.” Globgor exclaimed. “Earth food is amazing.”


	19. Daughter  of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie it’s depressing

( dark Star is 13 years old )

 

“Now star, today is a big day for you to receive the wand.” Queen moon asks her daughter. “With this wand you carry a big responsibility for the kingdom and in three days you’ll be with Tom at the engagement party.”

 

“I and the chiefs have planned a massive feast to remember!” King river announces to everyone. “Music, dancing and all the kingdoms will be here!”

 

“I’m excited mother and father. It will be a night no one will forget.” Star smiles evilly accepting the wand. “I’ll go to my room and make sure I have everything ready.”

——-

One day later.

“Queen moon, come quickly Glossaryck is dead!” Hekapoo announces bursting into the dinner hall shocking everyone excepts star who pretends to be scared.  
Moon and river commands the knights and guards to search for the criminal while Star puts on a black dress and sneaks outside for her 2nd plan to begin.

 

( arrived at the crystal dimension home of Rhombulus and Lekmet )

 

“Baaaaa” 

 

“What’s that Lekmet? Star butterfly has come to visit?”

 

“Hello high commission members!” Star exclaimed. “I was wondering if I can talk to eclipsa?”

 

“Sorry Star, it’s too dangerous!” Rhombulus comments back.” Heck after what happened to Glossaryk everyone is still on the edge!”

 

“Baaa baaa!” Lekmet comments as if saying “what he said!”

 

“Well that’s too bad because I’m dangerous and I’m going to make sure none of y’all will stop me!” Star says before using the wand blasting Lekmet to ashes and rhombulus to a pile of crystals and two snakes.

The crystal dimension soon crumbles into pieces as the magic vanished from the dimension.

 

“I wonder if I should take out Hekapoo next?” Star smiling to herself as she approaches eclipsa’s knocked out form.

•••••••••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How star becomes dark star


	20. Mother vs daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt sorry for SOME Disney villains that didn’t get a happy ending

“So what do I call you?” Eclipsa questions the young lady with one black heart and one pink heart on her cheeks. “Your face reminds me of queen moon?”

“I’m the 13th in line for queen and my name is star , but you can call me dark star instead.” Dark Star answers back. “I’m the daughter of queen moon and king river.”

 

“Well my great, great granddaughter—

 

“That’s another thing, We’re not blood.” Dark star comments. “I know the truth with months of research that the magical high Commission switch your daughter with a peasant girl and I want to set things right by seeing you on the throne, not my mother.”

 

“You do have a point dark star, but I do ask for your help finding my daughter and husband.” Eclipsa asks munching on a turkey leg that dark Star gave her.

“Deal. You’re daughter turned into a 12 foot monster and ran away after I pissed her off by setting the st Olga’s school on fire.” Dark star explains. “You’re monster husband is probably no longer trapped in crystal at the first place you would have looked which is at the monster temple.”

“I see. You have said that you’re already taken care of Glossaryk, Lekmet and Rhombulus.”

“I’m just getting started.” Dark dark smiles evilly. “Now you go reunite with your husband first and I’ll meet you later.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1 day later.

“Alright everyone let’s get this party together!” King river announces holding his 4th glass of wine. “Few hours til star’s 14th birthday and stump day!”

 

“Honestly dear, would you stop getting drunk!” Moon asked her husband. “Have you seen Tom or star today? She better not be wearing that black dress again. I swear she loves dressing up like it’s a funeral!”

 

“Queen moon!” Hekapoo announces teleporting into the room. “Prince Tom is dead! His carriage lost control and fell off a waterfall and the entire underworld is under a magic ice age!”

 

“Queen moon, you’re daughter is riding a undead Wyvern in the sky setting fire to the streets and headed this way!” Omnitraxus Prime announces breaking a giant hole in the wall. “Eclipsa And Globgor are free and they are hunting down their daughter who is terrorizing the villages.”

 

“Impossible!” Queen moon said freaking out as her husband drops to the floor. “Rhombulus—

 

“That’s the point! Rhombulus and Lekmet are dead!” Hekapoo shouts fearing for the worst hearing people screaming outside.

 

“We told you from the beginning and you didn’t listen!”   
Omnitraxus Prime Comments pointing to the party guests. “Also I believe someone poisoned and switched the wine barrels!”

 

“What!” Queen moon turns around to see everyone and her husband dead from wine poisoning. “Who would have done this?”

 

“That would be me mother!” Dark star announces charges into the room on her dragon, glass flying everywhere.

 

“You’re going down girl!” Omnitraxus Shouts charging towards dark star......only to be blasted by her glowing red wand.

 

“Omnitraxus!” Hekapoo exclaimed watching as he was reduced to a crystal ball with a skull. 

 

“Star butterfly!” Queen moon angrily exclaimed. “What have you done!”

 

“Let’s see I’m mentally insane, I hated being engaged and I will admit I have murder everyone on my list.” Dark Star mentally laughs summoning her wand to power up. “By the way it’s dark star now and I’m the one who poisoned everyone!”

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I call the darkness unto me  
From deepest depths of Earth and Sea  
From ancient evils unawoken  
Break the one that can't be broken  
To blackest night i pledge my soul  
And crush my heart to burning coal  
To summon forth the deathly power  
To see my hated foe devoured!"

Dark star chanted, before her eyes were drawn to the black and purple veins clearly visible through her skin, her blood corrupted. Yelling in panic, her eyes flitted fron her arms to the target of her darkest spell.

"Enough of this!" Queen moon stated angrily, reaching out to her daughter before getting blasted with dark energy and leaving a bloody mess behind and leaving Hekapoo traumatized.

———-

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Come spooky, we must be off!” Dark Star commands her undead dragon before flying off. “We have a lot of madness to spread and the butterfly castle needs to be set on fire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poison scenes was inspired by game of thrones


	21. I’m not crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people still think Marco is crazy

"Marco, you've stopped taking your medication. That's why your delusions have returned." the female doctor said.

"Doctor, I'm not delusional. I've never been delusional."

"Marco, I know this is difficult to accept, but what you're experiencing isn't real. It can seem very real, but it isn't. When you were taking your medication, you realized this."

 

"Look, I know that I could probably get out of here quickly if I just agree with you and say that magic isn't real. That dark Star, my wife, isn't real. You'll up my dose, and I'll promise to take my meds, but I won't. Well, I'm not going to do that this time. I don't want to have to spend my visits back to Earth looking over my shoulder for the guys with white coats and butterfly nets. Ironically."

Marco looked at the clock. "She should be here soon." he said softly to himself.

"Marco, I don't know why your parents are going along with this. They were the ones who brought you here the first time. But now they say that they were wrong."

"They remembered the truth after dark star gave them the magic tea.”

 

"More like there's an external reason for your delusions. You've always claimed that you don't take recreational psychoactive drugs, but I need you to be truthful.” the doctor said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Doctor? A 6th month pregnant woman who claims to be married to Marco Diaz is here." a nurse said before stepping aside to allow a woman wearing a dark purple dress into the room.

"Marco! Are you alright?" she said.

"I'm fine, love" he said as they hugged. Marco then turned to the doctor. "Doctor, this is my wife, dark Star."

"Hello." Dark Star said smiling evilly holding out her hand.

 

The doctor shook her hand. "Hello. I'm Doctor-"

"I don’t give a unicorn’s ass ,Marco isn't crazy." Dark Star said rolling her eyes looking at the doctor as if she was trash.

 

"Mrs Diaz. Marco is severely delusional."

There was a short pause before dark Star spoke again. "Sorry, I heard you say 'Mrs Diaz' and I thought Marco's mom was behind me. Anyway, Marco is perfectly sane."

 

"Marco has been very consistent in his description of the girl who has been talking about. This imaginary friend and You match it perfectly. I was convinced that you didn't exist. When did you meet, again?"

"When we were 6 years old and we were instantly engaged to be married.”

 

"Uh-huh." The doctor said incredulously. "I guess this is a good place to bring up the other part of Marco's… story. He says that you have a magic wand?"

"Yes, I do." Dark Star said holding up the glowing red wand for the doctor to see. "This is the Royal Magic Wand of Mewni."

"Royal. Because you're a princess right?”

 

"I'm actually a queen because I killed my family and friends before the age of 14.”

 

"Right." The doctor said as he pressed a button on the desk phone.

"Dark Star, why don't you just prove to the doctor that you have magic power." Marco suggested evilly.

 

"Because, I wanted to see if I can get you out of here without magic, but apparently humans are stupid.”

 

"I guess it would have been a bit of overkill to bust me out of this place with…"

"I was going to go with giant snakes and fire." Star said.

 

"Mrs Diaz. What you and your husband are telling me defies all sense and reality. I'm sorry, but it would be best if we hold Marco here for a while for his own safety."

"Excuse me, You're not releasing him?"

"We can't. Not while he is in the middle of a delusional episode."

Orderlies came in and approached Marco.

"Okay Sir, we're just going to take you to your room. We don't want a fight."

Marco sighed, but remained calm thinking of ways to kill everyone in this room.

 

"Don't worry, My love! We'll get you out of here soon." Dark Star reassured him.

 

More orderlies entered and approached dark Star.

"I'm sorry. But it's my opinion that you are also having a drug induced episode. We're going to hold you for evaluation as well and when you’re baby is born we’ll have to put him for adoption.”

 

Dark Magic energy arced around dark Star.

 

"And here we go." Marco said proudly watching his wife terrorized the staff with magic fire and giant snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of boy names for the baby


	22. What!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Marco talks dark star into getting a ultra sound

2 month later ( dark Star is 8th months pregnant)

 

“I don’t trust hospitals but for you love I’m willing to make a exception.” 

“Thanks dark Star, just try not to burn down the hospital...again.” 

“No promises love.”

 

The nurses explained to the Marco and his wife, the purpose of the ultrasound gel was to enable good contact between the transducer -a small plastic square attached to the ultrasound machine by a thick cord- and the skin so the best images are obtained.

 

Said images would be recorded and displayed on a medium sized monitor with a keyboard in front, part of the ultrasound machine. The pictures showed on the screen would tell them everything they needed about their baby; gender, size, position, health, and other details that a couple of first timers like them would do anything to know.

‘Alright Ms Star, I need you to hold your breath just for a moment please.’ The Sonographer politely requested, to which the blonde of course complied as she puffed her black heart cheeks and stopped her breathing. After a couple seconds the doctor told her to stop and continued talking with a playful tone, ‘In all honesty I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bigger belly in such an late stage of the pregnancy.’

At this the soon to be parents laughed a bit. It was true dark star’s belly was abnormally big.

 

Obviously enough that was one of the reasons they scheduled that appointment as soon as possible. Even if the mewni woman didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary –except of the irresistible chocolate cravings, God she had been eating a chocolate cupcake just before the session started. They didn’t really think something was wrong, but wanted to make sure while there was still time.

Now, they were both watching intently at the doctor as she tried to find the exact place where the baby was located to give the best quality images and calm down their anxious hearts.

Suddenly, the Sonographer straightened up as she put all her focus on the images being processed and turned to the couple, ‘Well Ms and mr. Diaz here we have them! The results we’ve been waiting for!’

The lady almost yelped when a blur of red appeared on her shoulder, Marco had been sitting next to Dark Star a second ago but had practically teleported in front of the monitor and right next to her head at the mere mention of the images. Of course if you glanced at the pregnant girl you’d see she was just as focused on the screen as his wife, both their breaths hitched and eyes wide as saucers. 

However, as the results were slowly downloaded for analysis, something seemed to be….off, when you saw it.

Mostly because the picture, supposed to show a clear view of the baby, looked more like an anthropomorphic cloud.

What the heck was going on?

 

‘Doctor, what is this?! Where’s our baby?!’ Dark Star nearly yelled, she was still getting a hold of her emotions after all this years and right now she was going through a roller coaster holding a flaming chainsaw.

And like in any roller coaster, someone was bound to scream in terror when unleashed.

 

Fortunately Marco was fast to catch her, ‘Sweetie, please calm down, I’m sure there is an explanation…’ She looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, trying to stay calm for her mate but clearly afraid as well.

The woman in the white coat didn’t seem to be listening to the pale girl’s rampage though, she was just staring at the machine’s monitor with a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly, she spoke up.

‘Yeah…it makes sense…the heartbeat…the blurriness…the unusual size…it fits!’ She stood up and headed towards the door rapidly but not before turning to them and ordering, ‘You both wait here for a moment, there’s nothing wrong with the baby but I’m almost a 99% sure there’s something going on behind the scenes.’

 

‘Behind the- doctor what is happening? Where is the baby and- Wait don’t leave come back right now!!’

Before Marco could muster another word the woman had already disappeared from sight and into one of the rooms in the back of the establishment, leaving both of them and their unanswered questions hanging. They just stayed sat, Marco doing his best to convince his mate not to strangle, murder or burn the nice woman once she was back in the room.

 

 

 

A couple of minutes later the doctor swung the door open with a wide grin on her face, completely undisturbed at the blonde haired girl’s furious glare.

She stood up in front of them and began her speech, I’m terribly sorry for making you wait without any explanation. I know you must be extremely worried by now but I can certainly assure you there’s nothing wrong with your babies.’

Well that’s good but-

“WAIT WHAT?! BABIES??!!!”

 

‘The results provided by the radiologist in the backroom show the indisputable truth, the explanation to why the measure of you belly was presumably too advanced, why the picture shown in the ultrasound was so unclear –in all fairness the machine is quite old but still- and the synchronized heartbeats that sounded like one.’

Well if we started speaking of heartbeats maybe we should mention the couple’s since they are racing like stampede of unicorns right now. The doctor beamed as she said;

‘Ms and Ms Diaz it’s my honor to announce to you the good news: you’re undoubtedly pregnant with twins. Congratulations!!’

...

...

‘Umh, Mr Diaz Ms Butterfly Congratulations?’

As much as she tried getting their attention, none seemed to react.

Dark star was simply frozen, both inside and out. Somehow her brain still managed to process half cooked thoughts and overwhelming emotions that only made her lighter on the head. Just…twins…when did…how…this was…Incredible! She couldn’t believe it! Twins! TWINS!!!

As soon as her soul came back to her body she smiled wider than she had ever had in her life and loudly exclaimed, ‘OH MY!! I can’t believe this, it’s amazing! You heard that Marco! We are having twins!! TWINS!!! 

Marco ended up passing out on the floor from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins!   
> I would like everyone to guess what they are!
> 
>  
> 
> I once had a bad seizure and had to be hooked up to a ultrasound machine because they thought something was wrong with me.


	23. Parallel universes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star shows Marco other universes

Laying on the bed propped up against many pillows for her sore back, Dark star summons the seeing eye spell.  
“Okay Marco, time for another magic lesson. You see how I once told you about other universes? There is possibly other Marco’s and star’s just like us except some will act different than others.”

 

( universe #1 star goes back to date Tom and Marco feels left out) ( credit goes to robertkellett )

 

She let it play, with Marco talking to a laser puppy alone, his parents out of the room. "W-Why didn't I say anything, Barko? I… I don't know how I feel but… Even if it was muddled, she deserved an answer." Marco said in defeat, the laser puppy licking his tears away. "Hey… Why don't we watch a movie? I'm sure that might lift our spirits a bit." Marco wiped his face and picked up his oatmeal, a literal pack of laser puppies, storming down the stairs and joining him on the couch.

 

( universe #2 another dark star meets Marco. ) ( full credit goes to chachingmel123 )

 

Toffee, go and inform the kitchen that I want my evening snack early and then when you're done, make sure every part of the castle is spotless" Star's look-alike said.

To Marco surprise Toffee, bowed and said. "Yes, Mistress" before leaving.

"Oh, don't mind him, Marco," Star look-alike said. "My Toffee doesn't have the spine to try to be anything but an underling in his own race. He was one of the easiest to enslave."

"Your Toffee?" Marco said.

"If you haven't noticed by now, you're in a parallel world, right next to your own" Dark Star said. "You might even say you're in the negative dimension. Here, I killed both my parents and enslaved everybody on Mewni."

"T-That's terrible," Marco said, "Star would never do something like that"

"But her negative version would," Dark Star said, "And I've been watching you, Marco Diaz"

"Say, what now?" Marco said.

"You see... this world is a mirror of your own world but we don't have one thing that the other does," Dark Star said, "We, unfortunately, don't have a Marco. All the other worlds have one, but for some reason, I never met my Marco. The Diaz family never had a baby."

Just having a Marco, that was as evil as her, was something she could only dream of.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Marco said.

" I would like you to fill in that role," Dark Star said, dropping the bomb on him.

"WHAT!?" He said, "NO!" He was loyal to his Star, only!

"So...I saw that the whole 'living on Mewni' wasn't working out for you." Dark Star said, looking amused.

She had hit a sore spot and she could see it on his face.

"Tell me. When you saved Star from being blasted by Hekapoo. Did Star ever say thank you?" Dark Star said.

"How did you-" Marco began.

"Like I said, I've been watching you," Dark Star said, "Star, never thank you, did she? And instead of getting help, she forced you into helping her on a very risky mission. Did you ever tell her, how much pain you had to go through, just so that you can open a portal to her, to call her out? Or was the reason you kept your mouth shut was because you know she wouldn't really care?"

Marco was silent.

"Did she ever tell you, that on Prom night, it was her that made you and Jacky fall off her skateboard?" Dark Star revealed. "Blinded by jealousy."

"What?" Marco said, now he KNOW she couldn't be trusted.

Star?

Jealous?

Dark Star merely waved her wand, it was much darker then Star own and showed him, the scene of Star spying on him and Jacky.

 

“Sweet mother of god. This is very interesting information.” Marco comments sitting in a chair munching on popcorn next to her bedside watching the visions.

 

Universe #3 Marco forgets the original star and friends. ) ( credits to chachingmel123 )

 

The portal closed as soon they got through the portal.

They were home safe.

All four of them landed in the middle of Mweni's royal dining room, were the concerned eyes of Star parents greeted them.

"Did we make it?" Tom said, "Is this our reality?"

"If you mean, this is the reality, where you used that spell that Hekapoo gave you to enter another reality to get Marco back, then yes," Queen Moon said.

"Mom!" Star said getting up, before saying. "Dad"

She hugged them both, then she broke down in her parent's arms.

The Royal guards were immediately called to take Tom away so he could be treated properly.

Star cried out from the pain.

She cried for what happened to Tom.

She cried for the Marco who no longer existed.

"S-Star," Mrs Diaz said, not sure if it was a good time. "Did we get the person, you were looking for, from the other reality?"

Star stopped crying.

"Person?" Queen Moon said, "You were looking for your son, Marco."

"Son?" Mr Diaz said, confused. "We don't have a son. I and my wife would have certainly remembered if we had a son. But 'Marco' does a ring to it if we ever do."

"Marco? I like that name" Mrs Diaz said.

Both Star and her parents were shocked.

Marco's parents had gone from being distressed one second to okay the next.

They weren't faking it.

Marco own parents had forgotten that their son even existed.

And soon, this whole reality will forget that Marco ever existed.

But Star did not want to forget.

 

xNextxGeniusx ) universe #4 Marco enjoys being evil)

Marco scares the kitchen staff, raises hell in the forest of certain death, becomes a demon thanks to a evil sword with dark star’s help.

 

“I know this is difficult to explain or understand, but what you’re seeing is happening everywhere.” Dark Star explains.

 

“I understand. I know you would never lie to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m highly excited to do a prequel. It’s pretty much more of Marco’s point of view and meeting star until she turned evil


	24. How are you alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to have someone unexpectedly show up

Arriving at his favorite taco shack in a burst of flames   
Marco reads the menu to pick out the best burritos until suddenly he meets a familiar face.

 

“Yo Marco Diaz! How’s it going, have you been working out? where have you been dude?” 

 

“Janna? How’s it going and who’s this with you?” Marco asked Janna sitting next to a male stranger.

 

“Well here is my boyfriend Tom Lucifer and we’ve been dating for 6 months.” Janna explains happily. “Talking and hanging out.”

“Hello mr Marco!” Tom comments.

 

“Tom Lucifer?” Marco glares. “As in dark star butterfly’s ex fiancé from mewni? that supposedly died chased by a undead dragon and thrown over a waterfall?”

 

“How did you know this information stranger?” Tom asked with all three eyes wide as a owl. “Janna said you were born on earth and went to school here, but if you must know I simply faked my death, hoping our arrange marriage would be broken.”

 

“You did all that to calm her rage?” Janna asked her boyfriend. “Why didn’t you tell me this story?”

 

“I’m sorry Janna, but seriously Marco I tried to reason with my parents and the butterfly family.......neither didn’t listen.” Tom explains calmly. “They all paid the price in a fiery hell and for what? to Unite two kingdoms for a mountain of gold?“I watched her resurrect her dragon from the dead that her father once killed and rode it into the skies.”

 

“That’s badass dude! Janna exclaimed. “Bringing the dead back to life.” “You’re a lucky man!”

 

“I sure am and I tell myself that everyday.” Marco happily answers. “We have two children on the way, she’s been on bed rest for two weeks and that’s why I’m here to bring her something to cheer her up.”

 

 

“Oh fuck! You’re Marco the demon king of new mewni!” Tom shouts to point everyone in the taco parking lot could here them. “You married her despite everything that she is and did?”

 

“Yes and yes!” Marco says proudly. “She’s sweet to me and her adopted family.” Mariposa and meteora think of her as a big sister.”

 

“Yo king Diaz, you’re burritos are ready!”

 

“Thanks Sensei!” Marco accepting the bag and approached his friends. “So Janna how did you and Tom meet?”

 

“Well Diaz, it was a normal Thursday for me.” Janna suggested. “Doing chores for friends and I stumbled upon a old well under this taco shack.   
Curious got the best of me, fell in and I ended up in a strange world with baby unicorns running around. I played with them until I blacked out and ended up in mewni then gotten captured by farmers that thought I was a witch.”

 

“Wow you arrived in the magic dimension and I’m sorry what happened.”

 

“Lucky for me, Tom was undercover and working as a stable boy and stood up for me.” Janna explains. “I convince him to go to earth with me and live here.”

 

“Well—Marco suddenly grabs his head in pain.

 

“Yikes dude ,you okay?”

 

“Yo Diaz is something wrong?”

 

“No not me ,my mind link, but— shit!” Marco shouts bursting into a portal of flames leaving his two friends speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh cliffhangers lol   
> Who wants to guess?


	25. Betrayal of a friend part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to hate myself for doing this

Marco finally arrives at the monster temple...or what’s left of it because half of it was in flames and it looked like a war zone.

 

“I was only gone for two hours and this shit happens!” Marco shouts stomping inside the temple to look for answers.

 

——————

 

“Marco, my boy! You’re here thank the gods!” Globgor announces coming out of a room wearing armor.  
“I don’t know what happened and suddenly they came here and started a war!”

 

“Who did?” Marco questions him. “Why are your hands covered in blood? Is dark star hurt?”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Some Solarian Army came here and to make matters worse...Hekapoo was the one spying on us.” Globgor comments. “She was a spying for Mina and dark star got into a fight with both of them.”

 

“I should have known.” Marco glares evilly. “She was always telling me to go back to earth and leaving dark star, but I always said no.”

 

“Let me out of this stupid cell! Queen solara should be ruling not that witch!”

 

“Shut up Mina!”

 

“Let me guess our so called prisoners?” Marco asked. “Have they been questioned or has dark star been torturing them?”

 

“I’m afraid dark star has disappeared after she shot hekapoo and Mina.” Globgor answers walking with Marco to the dungeons. “Mina has lost all of her powers and Heckapoo is also the same.”

 

“I’ll go question the prisoners, you go prepare your wife’s funeral and I’ll go find my mate soon.” Marco announces before walking to the cells. 

 

“Wait how did you know eclipsa is dead?”

 

“Sorry for your loss and it was the tone of your voice.” Marco answers handing Globgor a bag of burritos before walking away. “Give these to Mariposa and meteora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark star goes missing and where could she have gone?
> 
> Sorry for killing eclipsa but the story does say death


	26. Betrayal of a friend part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good with labor but I’ll try.  
> I do hear that going through labor is 10 times worse than a period.

Dark star had started pacing the room early in the morning, stopping every few minutes as her belly tightened and she took deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth, just like eclipsa had shown her. She kept walking, too, knowing that allowing the babies to drop naturally into position would be easier in her in the long run.

 

She stopped as another pain raced through her body and as this one actually hurt, she decided it was time to wake up her darling, devoted husband....who wasn’t there because he was probably on some mission.

 

“You’re doing great dear.”

 

“Why is it so damn hot in here? What’s all that noise outside?”

“Everything is Fine dear, keep calm and focus on your children.” Eclipsa lies to dark star who’s unaware of the war of solarian warriors fighting her soldiers outside.

 

“Star you’re terror to this kingdom has ended!” Mina announces breaking down the door with Heckapoo right next to her.

 

“Star, please stand down. This doesn’t have to be a fight.” Heckapoo asked with her knifes ready.

 

“This fight has only begun!” Dark Star shouts blasting them both as a dagger is thrown.

 

“Thank you for for everything star! This is where we must part ways!” Eclipsa cries opening a portal, pushing dark star inside before the dagger is thrown at eclipsa and killing her.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“You didn’t have to kill her.” Heckapoo glares at Marco.  
“She was powerless and defenseless.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, but not really.” Marco says cleaning blood off his sword standing next to Mina’s dead body. “You both went after someone who was defenseless and that makes you both a traitor.”

“But—

 

“Both Of you are cowards. Pathetic cowards!”

“Just kill me already!”

 

“You’re already dying because all your magic is gone.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Dark star once mentioned to me that you’re made from Glossaryk’s magic and that’s gone now when she blasted you...so you’re slowly dying.” Marco explains proudly throwing Mina’s body out the window.

 

“Why did you throw her out there?”

 

“Because it will send a powerful message to those idiots to stop the stupid war.” Marco comments before walking away. “Now of you excuse me, I’m going fine my mate and children.”

 

_________

 

Marco spends 4 hours searching each dimension because his mind link was silent....until he ended up in the magic dimension surrounded by angry baby unicorns and half the dimension was covered in dark magic.

 

“How Do I Keep getting into these situations!” Marco shouts as giant purple unicorns and unicorn babies growls at him.


	27. Announcement for rewrite

This was just a small project and I’m going to rewrite a new dark Star story with star butterfly,Marco, Tom and friends plus some evil characters like dark star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon to be rewrite


	28. Sequel in progress

After some time thinking, I decided to continue but write a sequel instead.

 

Marco travels through dimensions to find dark star.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and subscribe


End file.
